Kali
Personality & Character She appears to not have much of a distinctive personality but in reality shes much more intelligent that she leads on. She pretends to be very literal, and unable to comprehend another darker's sarcasm just to annoy them. She doesn't talk much, and spends most of her free time in the grounds of a hot desert. Skills & abilities Kali is physically the largest and strongest darker in terms of size and strength . Shes an incredibly gifted burrower and in a desert enviorment she can swim as if she were a fish thanks to her element. She can sense everything going on in her desert with her element and can do many things to keep her territory secure with it. She can use her sand element to grind up nearby soil into sand or create it out of thin air and when faced against a water user she can use the dryness in her sand to absorb the attacks.She can also breath a scourching hot spume of sand that can reach several dozen meters into the air that hits with enougth force to push large boulders. Deadly sculptures She can form weapons by manipulating her element. For example, she can form a near solid spear sculpture out of sand,and more or less launch it straight through a target, with a much more deadly effect that an actual spear. Everything created by her sand is much deadlier than their natural counterparts. Quick Sand Traps Kali can create deadly sand traps trapping any that are unfortunate enough to step in, and she isnt limited to just deserts any terrain will do. Decoy While laying in ambush, she can create a moving sand sculpture to distract her target with, then she will proceed to swiftly kill them.If she wants these decoys can attack and stalk prey. Everything they see she sees and since theyre made from her element they have much weaker versions of her powers ranging from starter to average. Inside her desert she can make as many as she needs and outside it depends on the amount of sand she can produce.She controls them subconsiously while they patrol her desert wasteland and are perfect for keeping her territory monitored. Defense Kali can create thick walls of sand to defend against attacks, physical or elemental. All fire-based elements have a bad day trying to get through her defenses - and if they do, they won't affect her much. Her scales are thick and borderline heat resistant. She can further this resistance with a layer of hardened sand over her scales making her nearly impenatrable. Goddess of destruction She can also create additional body parts with her element. For example, three new pairs of arms consisting of hard sand. Good luck trying to fight a ten-armed, enormous darker. Weaknesses Elemental light Backstory Unknown. Gallery Pl_kali_by_dragonoficeandfire-d92qg5z.png|Concept art Tumblr_ns562zs74N1uvp5uio1_1280.png|Concept art Chibi Cali.png|Chibi Kali Notes * Her tail is always curved upwards like a scorpion. Her stinger doesn't carry poison, but that doesn't matter. If she stings you, you're either impaled or cut in half and dead anyway; * Her pincers don't participate in the process of moving; she walks on four limbs. However, she can easily stand on her hind legs, and often fights like that, so her hands and pincers can all participate in tearing apart her victim; * Shes currently the largest and physically strongest Darkers seen so far. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Beta